


A guide to the U.A student life

by Witchyprincesslighting



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyprincesslighting/pseuds/Witchyprincesslighting
Summary: Denki has a childhood best friend named Alex Anderson. However of course no one believes him. What happens when Alex shows up? Will things go smoothly or turn out badly?
Relationships: Denki x Shinso, Sero x Mina, Toga x oc - Relationship, deku x oc, kiri x bakugo, ochako x tsu
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oc indulged fanfic so if your not a fan I’d advise to leave now instead of leaving hate. Also I apologize if this is bad.

This will take place during my hero flash back in the show. This is a fanfic about my oc incorporated into the my hero academia universe.

Let’s dive in.

Oc name: Alex Anderson 

Sexuality: bisexual

Gender: female

age: 15, younger than most of the classmates 

Quirk: shape shift-the quirk user has the power to shapeshift into any existing animal and shape shifting for a human they are only allowed to shapeshift into a younger person. 

Limits: the body can get stuck at what they shape shift into for a period of time and it depends on how long they use the quirk for. This quirk can also cause physical and mental pains from the user. The body also tires out sometimes. 

Likes: writing, calling Denki, stuffed animals, loves easerhead with a passion. 

Dislikes: rude people, her aunt, and villains. 

What does she look like?

Alex is a small girl, her height is 4’11. Her hair is a lighter shade of purple (preferably pastel color). The girls eyes are a pretty shade of dark purple with a hint of light pink. 

Relationships : Alex is childhood friends with Denki Kaminari

The two hold regular phone calls late at night to talk about life with each other. Denki has also helped out Alex with working her quirk to get into U.A on a transfer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I took a breath as the tears streamed down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. This couldn’t be happening. Should I go back? No she’d just yell at me again and tell me how wrong it is. I knew even if I wanted to pretend things were fine they weren’t. The moon shined down onto the street with the barely dim street light. I took a look around realizing I had no clue where I was. I had to call him, I needed him.   
I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and quickly typed in his number.   
“Denki….” I spoke into the phone as I got a groan from the other side of the call. “What the hell are you calling me about at two in the morning?” Denki hissed as he shifted up right.   
“I kinda got kicked out….” I replied as my voice squeaked as a few tears few down my cheeks.   
“Shit, okay hold on alright? I’ll wake up my teacher and we’ll come find you okay? Just stay where you are.” He spoke calmly through the phone as he made way to get dressed. “Can I-“ I started but stopped myself. “Can you what? Alex this isn’t your fault, stay on call with me okay?” He replied. I replied with a shaky okay.   
I heard other voices on the side of the phone, talking amongst themselves.   
“Talk to her, take her mind off what happened please okay guys? I gotta go wake up mr Aizawa.” Denki explained to the students as he handed his phone over to them.   
“Hello Alex sweetie?” A sweet honey dripping voice filled the speaker. “H-hi.” I replied as I slid down against the street wall. “My name is Mina, I’m a friend of Denkis. He’s asked us to talk to you, is that okay sweetheart?” She introduced herself. “I-I’m scared,” I admitted and I heard a sigh. “Why ?” Came the reply. “My aunt was my only relative, but after she found out I was bisexual it’s like suddenly I’m nothing, just something you can chuck out like trash.” I explained. “Oh honey, you're not trash I can tell you that. Denki talks about you all the time, you sound like the sweetest person.” Mina stated. The other side went silent for a few moments before Mina talked again.  
“Denki’s teacher Mr Aizawa is coming to find you. Now I would like to know if you’d like me to come along?” She asked and I nodded and replied with a quiet ‘yes please’. Through what seemed like an hour I stayed on call talking to Denki and Mina, we talked about my quirk, animals, movies and other such things.   
Suddenly a light shunned onto me from a flashlight.   
“Hey kid,” came a husky voice. “I’m not here to hurt you,” it added. I slowly nodded standing up. “Do you have everything that you took with you?” The voice asked and I gave a slow nod. “Good, Denki and Mina are waiting in the car. Let’s have you sleep and then in the morning we can talk about your situation? Denki informed me that you two have known each other since you were kids-is that right?” He stated. “Yes sir,” I replied as we walked to his car. The minute I saw Denki rushed into his arms. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be there,” he stated as he ran his hand through my hair. “It’s okay,” I replied. I made my grip tighter around him as we pulled up to the school campus.   
“You're safe now, no one is going to take you.” Denki reassured me. I gave a nod.   
“Excuse me sir,” I whispered as I looked up to the male. “What is it?” He asked. “Is it possible I can sleep with Denki tonight? Please I only know him and no one else and I’m not ready to be alone sir.” I pleaded. “Okay, but tomorrow we’ll talk about the situation alright,” he spoke and I nodded.   
Denki held my side as we walked through the dorms. I hid myself into his shoulder as I saw the other students look at each other slightly confused and talk amongst themselves.   
“Those awake please head back to bed,” Aizawa stated to the students. I followed Denki as we walked into his dorm room. Once he closed the door I allowed myself to collapse into his arms.   
“It’s okay Alex, we’ll figure something out. Just sleep okay?” He spoke as he ran his fingers through my locks again. Slowly drifting me into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakugou sqauds wants to learn more about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks. I wanted to get another chapter out to you guys though.

Denki let out a relieved sigh as he closed his door quietly. He’d finally gotten Alex to sleep after another melt down. 

“Dunce face, can you tell us what’s going on?” Bakugo hissed as the group watched the boy shift his weight. “Yeah, I’ll explain to you guys. Can we go to someone’s room?” Denki replied. “Sure!” Sero stated as the trio walked towards his room. Once there Denki got comfortable on seros bed while watching everyone else pile next to themselves. 

“So why do you have a girl sleeping in your room?” Mina spoke to clear up the silence. “Alex is a childhood friend. We’ve known each other since diapers. Her mother and father were killed by a villain, she doesn’t like to talk about that. She was living with her aunt but…” he began. He sighed and leaned back. “Guess her aunt found out she’s bisexual. That woman is crazy about that community and tells us we’re going to hell. I’m guessing she said rude things and threw her out onto the street before she called me during our hangout.” Denki added. “She tried to keep a secret, but I guess she found the small bisexual flag I’d gotten her.” He stated. Everyone looked to him with a look of pity. “Her quirk is shape shift-she can’t fully control it like deku. She can shape shift into any animal or into a younger version of herself.” Denki told them. “That’s super cool!” Kirishima replied. “Yeah it’s hilarious if you scare her, she ends up as a cat or dog. Her quirk has limits though. She can get stuck for a day or a week if she’s not careful.” He spoke. 

“So you help her out with Dunce's face?” Bakugo asked. “Yeah, she helps me with mine-it’s only fair.” He shrugged. “Also don’t be alarmed if she hides behind me on the first day here,” he explained. “Wait-she’s attending u.A now?” Sero asked. Denki nodded. “Mr Aizawa said he and the school would take over her guardianship-since her aunt clearly doesn’t want her back.” He explained. “That must suck.” Kirishima spoke as he leaned onto bakugo. Denki gave a nod. “Her aunts have never been the best person. She clearly doesn’t like the fact I’m gay.” He stated. “Well thanks for telling us a little bit about her.” Sero spoke. “Hey blasty,” Denki whispered as he opened the door. “What?” Bakugo hissed. “Could we add her to the group? Please?” He questions. “Fine-but only cuz you know her.”


	4. A/N

Sorry for the long wait, I need to brainstorm I should have an chapter up tonight or by tomorrow:)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks ass. I’m sorry.

Chapter 3

“Toga! You got to leave!” I hissed as I looked at her “oh come on, don’t you want to go makeout or something?” She sighed. “Wait?! How did you even know I was here!” I hissed once more. “Don’t think too hard about it, we all know you ain’t that smart cutie-let’s just makeout.” She sighed. “Denkis going to be back any second you fucking idoit!” I shouted. “I’ll text you later I promise princess!” I added as toga finally got the notice. Right as she left Denki opened the door. “Don’t even bother lying I heard your entire conversation. Your fucking lucky it wasn’t bakugo.” Denki muttered. “I’m sorry! We’ve been in a relationship for like 3 months.” I admitted. “And you didn’t bother telling me?” Denki gasped. “No! She’s a  _ villan _ ! You’d kill me if I turned that side and we  _ both  _ know it!” I argued. “Still that doesn’t fucking me you should makeout with her, they could use you Alex.” Denki argued. “Fuck you denki! I don’t care! I love fucking Love toga for everything that she is! She is the best thing I had with my mom! I swear to god!” I shouted as I left his room, perhaps a little bit loud because some people opened some doors. I stopped halfway. “Denki Kamari ive known you all my life, but that doesn’t fucking me you get to control who I love you fucking idiot! God! Don't you think I understand?! I love her! I don’t like the choices she made but I love her Denki!” I sobbed as he stared at me in the hallway. “Denki is very thing okay?” Mina asked, coming towards both of us. “Uh, why is there a cat?” She added. Denki sighed. “I caused her to have a meltdown over something of her choosing that caused that it’s fine.” He responded. Denki went to come pick me up but I hissed at him and ran over to Mina. “Yeah definitely upset her dude.” She responded to pet me. 

“The fuck! Why is there a cat in my room?” Bakugo shouted as I raised my head and stretched out on his bed. “It’s just Alex,” Kirishima sighe. “What happened? We didn’t fight any villains.” Bakugo asked. “Denki and Alex had a fight, something about loving a girl or something.” Kirishmia replied. “Well we all know Denki is gay so he can’t he that offensive about her dating a girl so it has to be…” bakugo stated but before he ended I decided to climb into his lap to get him to stop. I meowed to have him pet me. “Dude just pet her.” Kirishmia groaned. 


End file.
